Nex
Nex est l'ami de Thoren et est aussi un Paladin. Apparence Uniforme de Paladin Nex a des cheveux (et des rouflaquettes) bleu marine clairs et des yeux gris. Il a la peau pâle et est plutôt musclé. Comme les autres paladins, Nex porte un uniforme rouge avec une ovale de couleur bleu canard en son centre. Personnalité Nex est amoureux de Layla. Il a du caractère et a tendance à devenir agité quand quelqu'un se montre plus habile que lui. Comme il est attiré par Layla, il est quelque peu jaloux de Roy. Malgré tout, il connaît quelles sont ses priorités, sait se montrer courageux, et s'est même soucié de Roy qui, dans un épisode, avait été blessé par des rayons pétrifiants. Il peut être légèrement timide lorsqu'il parle a quelqu'un qu'il apprécie beaucoup. Série Saison 6 thumb|150px| Roy défiant Nex Dans "Tour Nuage s'envole", Nex est vu avec les autres Paladins et les Spécialistes dans l'Arène du Collège de Linphéa. Quand les Winx arrivent, on le voit flirter avec Layla ce qui rend Roy jaloux. Ce dernier le défie au combat, combat que Nex gagne. Lui et Thoren combattent aussi aux côtés des Spécialistes, des Winx et de leurs camarades de classe lorsque les Tréants les prennent d'assaut. Ils doivent battre retraite et retournent à Alféa. thumb|left|150px|Nex utilisant son arme De retour à Alféa, Nex, Thoren et les Spécialistes s'entraînent avec les Winx dans la salle d'entraînement de Layla. Lui et Sky étant les premiers sur le parcours, il a montré ses capacités prouvant qu'il était d'une agilité égale à celle de Sky. thumb|Nex sur le parcoursMais quand ce fut le tour de Roy, ce dernier a beaucoup plus impressionné Layla, rendant Nex jaloux. Un peu plus tard, Daphné et Thoren découvrent la maladie des Tréants et en informant les autres. Le groupe retourna à Linphéa dans le but d'arrêter l'invasion des Trix. Quand Roy fut transformé en pierre, Nex hurla son nom et couru pour le sauver mais fut lui-même changé en pierre. Cependant, grâce au nouveaux pouvoirs Bloomix de Stella, celle-ci fut capable de contrer le sortilège et ramena tout le groupe à la normale. Avant que Daphné et les Winx ne les quittent pour retourner sur Terre, Nex '''et le reste des garçons vinrent leur dire aurevoir. Il interpella Layla, mais bégayant, Roy s'interposa et offrit un cadeau à Layla , lui donnant le sourire. '''Nex dit alors aurevoir à Layla, déçu. Galerie Saison 6 Nex.jpg|'Nex' Nex utilizing his weapon.png|'Nex' utilisant son arme Nex on his windrider with Thoren.png|Roy défiant Nex Nex's weapon.png|L'arme de Nex Nex being challenged by Roy (1).png|'Nex' et Roy Nex going through the course.png|'Nex' sur le parcours Informations *En latin, "nex" signifie "meurtre" ou "mort violente". *"Nex" peut aussi être le dérivé de "Nexus" ce qui signifie "attaché, lié". **Dans la série "Charmed ", un "Nexus " est un point magique equidistant aux cinq éléments. *'Nex' et Brandon sont tous les deux doublés par le même acteur dans la version de Nickelodeon en anglais. Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Personnages principaux masculins Catégorie:Winx Club Catégorie:Paladins Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Layla Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages mineurs Catégorie:Personnages mineurs masculins Catégorie:Spécialistes Catégorie:Nex